V Day
by Rupert Brown
Summary: Lizzie worries about her relationship with Gordo; Sam and Jo try to get some peace and quiet. Written in Screenplay format. Fictional "Third Season".
1. Cold Opening

COLD OPENING

FADE IN:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—GYM—DAY 

We see a dozen or so people decorating the gym for what looks to be a dance. Streamers, banners, flowers, the whole nine yards. From the looks of things it's a Valentine's Day dance. Among the decorators we spy LIZZIE, MIRANDA, and KATE.

KATE

This is so much better than in middle school.

LIZZIE

We definitely have more to work with. Not to mention a larger budget.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Bigger is always better!

KATE

So Miranda, have you found a date yet for the dance?

MIRANDA

(disgruntled)

No. It's Veruca's turn to date Tudgeman…

LIZZIE

There are plenty of other guys Miranda. Ask one of them.

KATE

How about Bobby Mainkin?

MIRANDA

(horrified)

You mean 'Bad Breath Bobby'?

**DIGITAL STILLS**

'**Bad Breath Bobby' walking up to, and greeting, a group of fellow classmates.**

**Classmates clutch their noses/throats at the vile stench.**

**Bobby walks away cheerfully, unaware that his classmates have collapsed in heaps behind him.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

MIRANDA

No thanks.

LIZZIE

Then what about Charlie Jinkins?

MIRANDA

'Crazy Eyes' Charlie?

**DIGITAL STILL**

**A photo of a good-looking kid—except that his eyes are looking in two different directions.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

MIRANDA

That's okay. I'll find someone.

KATE

You'd better. You'd look pretty funny coming to the Valentine's Day dance without a valentine.

MIRANDA

And who's going with you Kate?

KATE

(brightly)

Ethan of course.

MIRANDA

I have to say I envy you Lizzie.

LIZZIE

What?

MIRANDA

You've got an automatic date now that you and Gordo are dating.

LIZZIE

Actually, he hasn't asked me to the dance…

MIRANDA

Why should he? Since you two are an item he's probably assuming that you'll go together.

LIZZIE

I know, and that's the problem. I don't just want it 'assumed' that we'll go out. A girl likes to be made to feel special, you know?

ANIMATED LIZZIE

A girl has needs!

MIRANDA

Have you tried talking about this with Gordo?

LIZZIE

That would defeat the whole point.

MIRANDA

Uh huh. Good luck with that…

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Luck? There's no luck to it. It's all about womanly skill!

FADE OUT:

END OF COLD OPENING


	2. Act I

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—LIVING ROOM—DAY

SAM and JO are sitting together on the couch.

SAM

You hear that?

JO

No, what?

SAM

It's peace and quiet.

JO

(smiling)

Sounds good.

But even as they're sitting there enjoying the quietude, in barges MATT and LANNY.

MATT

Clear the space people.

JO

Matt, honey, what are you doing?

MATT

Me and Lanny have to practice our vocal work for our boy band.

SAM

That sounds… Loud.

MATT

(enthusiastically)

Only if we do it right!

Sam and Jo look at each other helplessly as their peace and quiet is broken up for good.

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL—QUAD—DAY

Lizzie and GORDO are sitting at a table just "chillin'"

LIZZIE

(slyly)

So, Gordo, the dance is coming up soon…

GORDO

Uh huh.

LIZZIE

It should be fun…

GORDO

Yep. You guys put together a great theme this year. 'The moonlit sea'. Very atmospheric.

LIZZIE

Yeah. A great excuse to go with someone special…

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Like your girlfriend! Hello!

GORDO

We should have a good time.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

That's not exactly an invite.

LIZZIE

(frustrated)

That's assuming of course that we're going together.

GORDO

(blinking)

Well, yeah. Why wouldn't we?

LIZZIE

N—No reason.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

What am I, a piece of furniture to be taken for granted? Girls are very sensitive creatures, requiring constant delicate handling.

(beat)

So ask me out already, you big doofus!

Lizzie looks off, perturbed.

CUT TO:

EXT. MCGUIRE HOME—BACKYARD—DAY

Sam and Jo are sitting on lounge chairs, enjoying the peace and quiet of outdoors suburbia.

SAM

(sighing)

Ah…

JO

I second that motion.

SAM

This is what it's all about. Lemonade, privacy, and best of all, no—

Enter Matt and Lanny.

JO

Matt?

Matt and Lanny are carrying armfuls of junk.

SAM

What'cha up to buddy?

MATT

Lanny came up with a great idea.

SAM

(to Jo)

(muttering)

Doesn't he always?

MATT

We volunteered to clean up people's yards. You know, picking up all their junk and stuff.

JO

(pleased)

That's very nice of you boys.

SAM

Yeah. It's always worth doing a good deed.

MATT

Especially since it'll make us a fortune!

JO

Excuse me?

MATT

We can recycle all this stuff and get money for it! Let's get to work Lanny.

Dropping their armloads of stuff, they make a racket. They then proceed to make more noise by sorting through all the junk separating the recyclables. In the process they shatter Sam and Jo's solitude.

SAM

Uh, son? You doing that out here?

MATT

Have to dad, not enough room inside.

Jo and Sam look at each other as their peace and quiet is again interrupted.

CUT TO:

INT. MALL—DAY

Lizzie is walking along with Miranda and Kate on her way to meet up with Gordo.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Sure I'm going to end up going to the dance with Gordo anyway, but it's the principal of the thing.

As the girls are walking, they notice PARKER MCKINZIE come up to Gordo. Lizzie's surprised/concerned.

RESET TO:

Gordo and Parker at a food court.

PARKER

Hey Gordo.

GORDO

What's up Parker?

PARKER

Oh, nothing. Just saw you here and thought I'd say hi.

GORDO

(jokingly)

Hi.

Parker laughs.

PARKER

So… what'cha doin'? You here alone?

GORDO

Nah, I'm just waiting for Lizzie and Miranda.

PARKER

Uh huh.

(beat)

I guess the big dance is coming up…

GORDO

Yeah. Looks like a lot of work went into it this year.

PARKER

Yeah, totally.

(beat)

So, I guess you'll be going with Lizzie?

GORDO

As far as I know.

PARKER

Have you asked her yet?

GORDO

(confused)

Well, no. But we're going steady, it's sort of implied.

PARKER

But she hasn't actually said she's going with you?

GORDO

Not in so many words… But it's understood.

PARKER

(knowingly)

Uh huh. See you at the dance Gordo…

Exit Parker. However, reenter Lizzie and troupe.

LIZZIE

(to Gordo)

What'd Parker want?

PARKER

Just to say hi.

LIZZIE

(uncomfortable)

U—Uh, huh. Any—Anything else?

GORDO

We talked about the dance. That was pretty much it.

KATE

The dance huh…?

She gives a significant 'look' to Lizzie and Miranda.

LIZZIE

D—Did she say who she's going with?

GORDO

No, she didn't get around to it.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

I'll bet she didn't!

As they all head off on their previously established routine, Miranda and Lizzie fall slightly aback.

MIRANDA

(de sotto)

(gangster impression)

You want I should take care of Parker?

Animated Lizzie is dressed in an old style gangster suit and hat.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

(gangster impression)

I say we give her some cement galoshes, see!

LIZZIE

What'd Parker really want?

MIRANDA

Why not ask her?

ANIMATED LIZZIE

I love having brilliant friends!

LIZZIE

I think I will.

CUT TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—BASEMENT—DAY

Sam and Jo are sitting down in their basement, trying to get some peace and relaxation.

JO

Finally, peace.

As our duo get comfy and at ease, enter Matt and Lanny once again.

MATT

Sorry dad, you're going to have to move.

SAM

Why? What's going on?

MATT

Lanny and I have a live web show to do. And time's a wasten'.

Lanny taps his watch to emphasize the point.

JO

(frustrated)

Now wait a min—

SAM

(interrupting)

Let's just go Jo.

JO

But we—

SAM

(interrupting)

I've got an idea.

Sam and Jo exit, leaving the basement to the children.

CUT TO:

INT. DIGITAL BEAN—DAY

Lizzie and Miranda are sitting at the counter; Lizzie is frustrated.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Parker's obviously up to no good. Those shifty, beady, eyes. That sloping forehead. Prototypical criminal features if ever I've seen them.

(beat)

Whew, I'd better lay off of the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!

LIZZIE

I mean, what's Parker up to?

MIRANDA

Well, it could be that she was just making conversation.

(off look)

Right.

MIRANDA (CON'T.)

Seriously Lizzie, you don't have anything to worry about. You and Gordo are totally an item.

LIZZIE

I know. It's just… I don't like Parker hanging around Gordo. That's all.

MIRANDA

She wasn't really hanging around him…

LIZZIE

You know what I mean. I just don't—

Lizzie breaks off in mid sentence as who should come through the door but Parker herself.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Speak of the boy stealer!

MIRANDA

Here's your chance. Go ask her what she wanted.

LIZZIE

(resolute)

I am.

She gets up and marches over to Parker.

MIRANDA

(aghast)

I wasn't serious!

LIZZIE

Hi Parker.

PARKER

Oh, hi Lizzie.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Don't "hi Lizzie" me you—you home wreaker!

LIZZIE

So Parker, I saw you at the mall talking to Gordo.

PARKER

Uh huh.

LIZZIE

What was it that you wanted?

PARKER

Didn't Gordo tell you?

ANIMATED LIZZIE

That's not the point!

LIZZIE

I'm asking you.

PARKER

Lizzie, is there something you want to say?

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Yeah, stay away from my Gordo!

LIZZIE

(laying her cards on the table)

Okay, you know Gordo and I are an item, right? What're you doing hanging around him?

PARKER

I can't talk to someone I like?

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Define 'like'.

LIZZIE

Define 'like'.

PARKER

Look Lizzie, you don't own Gordo.

Lizzie looks at her, speechless. Animated Lizzie however isn't.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Yes I do! And I have the receipts to prove it!

Parker walks off, as Lizzie stands there stunned.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act II

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. MCGUIRE HOME—DAY

As we fade in we see the lovely exterior of the front of the McGuire's home.

RESET TO:

The roof of the house.

We see that Sam and Jo in their bid for quiet, have resorted to sitting on the roof of their own house. Though neither seems all that comfortable.

SAM

(fidgety)

These shingles really make it hard to get comfortable…

JO

(peevish)

Shhh! We're trying to enjoy the peace and quiet.

As the two try and convince themselves they're comfy, they're observed by those below.

RANDOM KID

(O.S.)

Weirdoes!

JO

Hey!

SAM

I know where you live Danny Macado!

At this juncture enter Matt and Lanny once again.

JO

Matt McGuire, what are you doing up on the roof!

MATT

What are you doing up here?

SAM

Never mind. Answer you mother.

MATT

(enthusiastic)

Me and Lanny are putting up a Ham Radio antenna.

JO

Dare I ask 'why'?

MATT

So we can talk to people all around the world!

Lanny nods.

SAM

That's not a bad investment. It'll certainly be cheaper than the phone.

JO

Sam!

(beat)

Can't you put that up another time kiddo?

MATT

'Fraid not. The weatherman said it looks like rain after today.

Sam and Jo look on helpless as Matt and Lanny work away at installing the antenna.

CUT TO:

MUSICAL MONTAGE:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—KITCHEN—DAY

Sam and Jo are in the kitchen, then comes Matt and Lanny to make a huge, and loud, meal. Thus driving our peace seeking duo off.

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—GARAGE—DAY

Sam and Jo are in the garage when the door raises up and reveals Matt and Lanny, who proceed to gather various tools and materials from the garage and start building some manner of contraption—thus foiling Sam and Jo again.

EXT. MCGUIRE HOME—BACKYARD—DAY

Sam and Jo are hiding, cramped up, inside the little storage shed that they have in the backyard. But sure enough, up shows Matt and Lanny in search of something that's inside the shed. Again depriving Sam and Jo of their much sought relaxation.

End of Montage

CUT TO:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—GYM—NIGHT

The gym is resplendent with Valentine's Day decorations for the dance. The kids really knocked themselves out. An atmosphere of romance hangs palpable in the air.

We see Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate standing around the punch bowl, dressed to the nines.

KATE

(to Lizzie)

Where's Gordo?

LIZZIE

He's supposed to meet me here later. Something about a 'last minute detail'.

MIRANDA

(to Kate)

Where's Ethan?

KATE

His water polo practice is running late. He'll be here soon.

(beat)

Where's your date?

MIRANDA

He'll be along. He's just late, that's all…

But while the two have been talking, Lizzie has tuned them out and has been engrossed in some deep thinking of her own. Seeing this, Miranda intrudes.

MIRANDA

Lizzie, you okay?

LIZZIE

Huh? Oh yeah. I was just thinking about what Parker said…

KATE

I still can't believe she said that. And I thought I was a witch.

MIRANDA

Don't let it get to you Lizzie. She doesn't stand a chance with Gordo. Especially with us around.

LIZZIE

You see, I know that. It's just the idea that she's 'gunning for him'…

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Where's a bulletproof vest when you need one?

Animated Lizzie is fending off Cupid's arrows before they hit her frog—which represents Gordo.

At that moment Parker walks into the gym, looks around, and goes get some punch herself.

MIRANDA

(unfriendly)

Parker.

LIZZIE

What're you doing here?

PARKER

I can come to the dance if I want Lizzie.

LIZZIE

I know you can Parker, I wasn't saying that.

KATE

(to Parker)

So, who's your date?

PARKER

No one. I came alone tonight.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

And you're leaving alone too!

LIZZIE

(hesitant)

Parker, about what you said…

PARKER

Yeah?

LIZZIE

What exactly did you mean?

PARKER

All I'm saying Lizzie is that Gordo's free to go out with whoever he wants.

MIRANDA

(dismissive)

Like you?

PARKER

Maybe.

LIZZIE

(miffed)

Okay, last year you turned him down Parker. Remember?

PARKER

Things change.

LIZZIE

Yeah, they do. Gordo's my boyfriend now.

(beat)

Mine.

PARKER

For now, sure. But like I said, things change.

Before things get any uglier, Parker walks off, leaving the three girls to absorb the fallout of the situation.

MIRANDA

Parker is such a witch…

Enter ETHAN CRAFT.

KATE

There's Ethan. Lizzie, will you be alright?

LIZZIE

(valiantly)

I'll be fine. You go ahead, have a good time.

Kate goes off to Ethan. Miranda gives Lizzie a half hug.

MIRANDA

It's okay.

As they stand there supporting themselves, in comes Gordo dressed in a suit and holding something in a container. Seeing the girls he heads over.

GORDO

Hey.

(to Lizzie)

Sorry I'm late, but I had to pick something up.

LIZZIE

That's okay. L—Let's dance.

The two of them hit the dance floor. It's a slow dance.

GORDO

I brought you something.

LIZZIE

(lost in thought)

Hmmm. Oh? You didn't have to get me anything Gordo.

GORDO

I know. Go ahead, open it.

Gordo hands Lizzie the container he's brought. She opens it to reveal a corsage.

LIZZIE

(surprised)

Gordo, it's beautiful.

GORDO

Yeah, well, my mother helped me pick it out, so I can't take all the credit.

LIZZIE

(smiling)

It's still beautiful. Thank you.

GORDO

(bashful)

I wanted to get you something special. Since, you know, this is our first dance since we've become a couple and all…

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Awww!

LIZZIE

(probing)

So, you're glad we're a couple?

GORDO

You bet.

(beat)

Why, aren't you?

LIZZIE

Totally! I—I was just making sure you feel the same way.

(beat)

Because, you know, it's important that we tell each other how we feel and stuff…

ANIMATED LIZZIE

And who says you don't learn anything from "Oprah"?

GORDO

(laughing)

You sound like my parents.

LIZZIE

I just wanted to make sure we both know where we stand, you know?

GORDO

(pinning Lizzie's corsage on)

I'm standing right here Lizzie, where I always have.

They look at each other.

LIZZIE

(smiling)

I know.

Then quickly, without warning, she leans in and pecks Gordo on the lips. Flushed, the two start dancing in earnest.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

You know, when it comes right down to it, maybe taking something for granted isn't so bad after all. It means you're taking something for a fact, which can be a good thing.

Miranda is starting to work herself up when her date walks in. He's a good looking generic kid.

MIRANDA

(impatient)

Finally!

She runs over, grabs her date, pulls him out onto the floor, and starts dancing along with the other kids as we pan out.

CUT TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—JO & SAM'S BEDROOM

Sam and Jo are sitting on their bed with a picnic blanket spread out with all sorts of cheeses and assorted goodies on it. While they are eating, we hear a pounding coming from their bedroom door.

JO

(yelling to Sam)

These earplugs were a great idea! I can't hear a thing!

SAM

(unhearing)

What?

JO

Never mind!

As Jo and Sam finally settle down and enjoy some quiet, we continue to hear Matt at their door.

MATT

(V.O.)

Mom? Dad?

FADE OUT:

END OF EPISODE


End file.
